


The Luckiest Guy On The Lower East Side

by GingerTodgers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, First Kiss, Inspired by Music, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerTodgers/pseuds/GingerTodgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville and Ginny go for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luckiest Guy On The Lower East Side

**Author's Note:**

> "Harry is the one I think you'll marry  
> Well, I'm a fool, there's no doubt  
> But when the sun comes out  
> And only when the sun comes out
> 
> I'm the luckiest guy  
> On the Lower East Side  
> 'Cause I've got wheels  
> And you want to go for a ride"
> 
> Inspired by The Magnetic Fields - The Luckiest Guy On The Lower East Side

Hey Neville!

_Hello Ginny._

Hey, hey, hey hey hey hey hey hey hey no no no no don’t turn those big old blues back on that stuffy book. That book doesn’t even like you, not the way I do.

_Right._

It’s true! I heard it talking to the other books, it said you’re too rough; “oh that Longbottom is a beast, ruffling through my pages, cracking my spine, thrusting his fingers...”

_Alright! What do you want?_

Just to make an observation, one observation and if I’m wrong I’ll leave you and that prissy little book to do whatever you do in the dark corners of the library.

_Is that your observation? Because I’m going to need more details about what happens in those dark corners._

My observation is that you, Neville Longbottom, slayer of snakes and maidenly hearts with equal ferocity, have a car.

_I do have a car._

Yes.

_I’m sorry, was there more to this?_

Well you have a car and the sun is shining and we are young and wild and free.

_You want a lift._

I want a ride!

_For fucks sake keep your voice down! Stop laughing!_

Sorry. I am! Now please? Please please please? Car time?

_Fine. Hold these. Are we going to pick up Dean?_

Nope.

_Ok. You can... you can give those back to me now..._

But I like carrying your books, Nev. It means you forget to slouch and look all tall and imposing.

_I’m wearing a cardigan._

If I’ve learnt one thing from my mum it’s never judge a man by his knitwear.

_Right. Good point._

***

_Doesn’t Seamus live around here?_

Umm... yep, yes, yes he does. Over there, somewhere.

_Give him a bell._

No it’s ok. Let’s just drive. If you take the next left we can loop back and get ice cream.

_There’s a Tesco right there. And a parking spot! Ok. Ok I’m going to do this. I’m doing it._

What are you doing? What’s happening Nevillie? Why are you all red?

_I’m. Going. To. Parallel. Park. AndthenyoucancallSeamusandIllgetusicecreams._

I don’t... I don’t know what’s happening but I heard ice cream and you’re all flushed and I’m just going to get out here and...

_Ginny!_

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, sorry! I’m so sorry sir. Yes I know that was stupid yes, goodbye to you too. Oh you’re waving goodbye with your middle finger, what a gentleman, I may just run after his car and beg him to... Neville? Are you ok?

_You just nearly fucking died!_

No I didn’t!

_You tried to get out of a moving car! Into a lane of traffic! That guy could have killed you!_

But he didn’t and I am here, safe and sound. Neville? Safe and sound! Look at me, look at this face, all intact and annoying. Now. Do you want to do your special parking here or not.

_No. No it’s ok. As long as you’re ok not seeing Seamus?_

I really am. Ok with it. Now come on, I think that lady behind us is about to configure your steering wheel into a charming necklace for one of us and I look terrible in black rubber.

_I highly doubt that._

What?!?

_Nothing._

Neville!

_I said nothing!_

Fine... But are we just going to ignore the fact that you’re picturing me in black rubber?

_I’m not picturing it! I was trying to unpark and it was distracting and Sheamus and ice cream and can we please not talk about it until I’m through the roundabout?_

***

Dad wants me to go straight into the Ministry with him and Percy but Mum thinks I should take Charlie up on that year out in Romania. Which I like the idea of but at the same time I’ve got this image of myself rocking up to pick out some sexy Dragonhide boots and then it’s just me and my big brother and lots of giant monsters who want to chew on me a bit and around 5 million dragon turds that I’ll be expected to turn into fuel or wind chimes or something and I guess what I’m saying is; I don’t know.

_You don’t know if you want to head back to the library after this or have me drop you at your flat?_

Was that the question?

_Yes!_

Sorry! Yes, the library is good. But it’s not over yet, is it? C’mon Neville! The sun is shining, look at it bouncing off all those poor sweaty fools who aren’t in a nice air conditioned car with a pair of dashing Gryffindors.

_Are you describing yourself as “dashing”?_

Women can be dashing.

_I know women can be dashing! But it’s not something that a person normally applies to themselves. It’s something other people say about you. Like, oh, that gentleman in the Ford Focus with the grey cardigan is so dashing._

So you’re saying that a person can only be dashing if someone else calls them it?

_Yes._

Ok. I think you’re very dashing Neville.

_Oh. You’re alright._

Dick! Stop laughing!

_Stop hitting me!_

Say. It.

_You are dashing! You, Ginny Weasley are very very... dashing._

Thank you.

_I think we’re near The Bell, do you want to pop in and see Harry?_

Can you drink if you’re driving?

_Well no I’d rather not, but I can drop you off._

Oh. You know that’s not really how this works.

_How what works?_

We’re going for a drive, together. It’s not like you’re my chauffeur or something.

_I know that. I just thought you might want to see Harry._

Well I don’t!

_Alright!_

Ok.

_Shall I drive us back to the library then?_

Yeah ok.

***

_What’s wrong?_

Nothing. I’m sorry that I’ve taken up so much of your time.

_It’s ok. Well... here we are._

Yes.

_I do like driving you, Gin._

I know. I just... Ahem. I hoped that. Hmm. This is awkward.

_What is?_

Just. Not having many words. I normally have a lot of them, you know? In fact I have too many of them. It’s being a Weasley, all of us shouting at each other and if you don’t talk fast someone else will start telling a story about exploding frogspawn or the time we caught Ron wanking to Hermione’s chocolate frog card and I always talk, I always have words and now I don’t and it’s awkward and I just... I just...

_Ginny._

I just... this.

_Oh._

Yeah.

_Ah._

Is that not ok?

_No it’s good! It’s good. It’s brilliant... So you definitely don’t want me to go and get Harry then?_

Fuck! Off! Stop. Fucking. Laughing! I Oh... hi.

  
_Hey._


End file.
